


The Experiment

by Elemental1025



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental1025/pseuds/Elemental1025
Summary: First kiss.  Post Infinity War 2, because they are both going to be alive and together when that's finished, dammit!!  You hear me, Marvel people?!!!!!





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Bucky can't even get through a tiny ficlet without saying F*** in some form. Also, the title is as much about the style/structure here, as the fic itself. I have no idea what this would be called... it's just a weird POV experiment. Basically because I couldn't decide who's POV I wanted to tell this from.

Steve doesn’t think he’s ever been this tired. Bucky isn’t thinking, he’s just marveling at the fact that they’re still alive. Thanos is neutralized, at least for now, and they are finally, blissfully alone in the quinjet, making their way back to Wakanda.

Steve sets the plane down gently in the hanger closest to the quarters that have become their home, but neither of them move for a moment. Eventually Steve rouses himself, he knows Bucky will need help, even if he won’t ask for it and Bucky knows Steve will help him, even if he doesn’t ask for it.

Bucky attempts to get himself upright anyway, but Steve is right there to heft his arm over his shoulder and steady him.

Bucky relishes the contact as Steve settles him more securely against his side. Bucky inhales deeply, he can never get enough of how Steve smells, even after a battle. Maybe even especially after a battle. But he’s so tired, he ends up nuzzling Steven’s neck in the process.  Not really what he’d planned, but it feels good too.

Steve doesn’t know how to react at first, so he stops, wondering again if he should just ask this time. Bucky thinks maybe he’s overstepped too much this time, so he pulls back. Steve is looking at him intently; he looks back trying to read what is there. They stare so hard into each other’s eyes, trying to figure out what the other wants without having to say the words.

Finally Steve decides the thing he wants most in the world right now is to know how Bucky tastes. He raises his hand to cup Bucky’s face, gently running his thumb over Bucky’s lips. Bucky thinks, _fucking finally_ , and parts his lips, dried and cracked as they are, and takes Steve’s thumb into his mouth.

The warmth of Bucky’s mouth sends heat spreading through Steve’s entire body, he’s shocked and awed that something so simple can have this effect on him. He takes his hand and moves it to cup the back of Bucky’s head, threading Bucky’s hair through his fingers. Bucky’s done waiting and brushes his lips against Steve’s, softly at first. He wants to savor this, he wants to go slow.

There’s no fireworks, the earth doesn’t move. Instead it’s warm and sensual as they each explore with lips and tongue, hands roaming where they will, bodies slotted together in connection. Steve feels like he’s finally come home, and Bucky realizes with surprise that he finally feels truly whole again.

Steve becomes vaguely aware of movement behind him, they didn’t make it far towards the ramp of the quinjet, and someone has come up the ramp asking if they need assistance. Steve can’t help the smile that breaks over his face, and it’s hard to keep kissing when you can’t stop smiling.

The tech goes away with some sort of apology and what Bucky decides he wants most right now is privacy. And time. And for once, they have both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope that wasn't too weird. I basically wrote it at 3 o'clock in the morning because these two just wouldn't leave me alone! Not that I really minded, they're fun to hang out with.


End file.
